


Hazel + Azure

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is admitted into a large boarding school, far from home. Everything is different and new and hard to get used to, and the guy in the dorm-room beside his is beyond attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel + Azure

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! i'm kinda super excited about this, but if you know me you'll know I never do well on chaptered fics so wml <3

Dan's sneakers brushed gently against the tiles, the uncomfortable chair sat directly up against his back, and his mother tapped her flats against the floor. A short, clipped echo rang in the large waiting room, her shoe constantly tapping in an unfortunate rhythm. A large, wrinkly woman pulled her glasses down to the tip of her nose, watching the duo closely. She coughed quite rudely, and the two quickly turned their heads in her direction, where she sat behind a desk covered in papers and dollar-store ornaments. Dan's mother glanced at her foot, nodding in apology, and quickly heading over to the desk.

Dan grabbed his bags in his fists, dragging them toward the desk and leaning against the wall. He glanced over at the old woman and his mother, watching the lady pull a stolen hotel pen from a mug that read, "Best Mummy Ever," and scribble some notes down. "Daniel," she called with a rough voice, and he quickly turned to the desk, where she handed him the slip of paper. "This is your room number and entrance code... Keep it safe, until you remember it, and don't share it with anyone not in your room, okay?" Dan nodded carefully. "And you..." She turned her chair to Dan's mother, "Aren't allowed to go into the dorms, so... I guess it's goodbye," She smiled slyly, pulling the chair from her desk and leaving into a back room.

Dan's mother turned on her heel, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Oh," she whispered quietly, rubbing a plastic pearl on her throat between her fingers. She counted over his bags, lifting her finger at each one, before looking into his eyes. She started to tear up a bit, and Dan had to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid the water-works, too.

"Well," he smiled, "She's mean,"

His mother laughed heartily, rubbing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently for the last time. She smiled tightly, forcing it onto her face as a tear streaked away her make up. "I love you," she whispered.

Dan smiled, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her, "I love you, too," They repeated the words to each other, still wrapped in each other's arms, when the woman returned. "It's 2:30. You gotta go before class starts," she sat back down at the desk with a thump, sighing in relief.

Dan rolled his eyes as he pulled away, and his mother sadly smiled, mouthing, one last "I love you," before kissing his forehead. She waved, and he lazily lifted a hand the same, and she turned on her heel and walked away. The clicking of her flats against the marble as the light swing of her hips left the hall rung in Dan's ears, and he almost wanted to run back into the safety of her arms. But this was  _his_ choice.

The woman coughed dejectedly, "I've got you a map, and I've got the principal to take you around the school," She slipped him a folder with a map and the code sheet. "See ya' round," She said, sticking a thumb behind her back and into the opposite direction Dan's mother just walked. He nodded his head in thanks, trying on a smile, and walking away. He heard her snicker, as he dragged his bags down the hall.

Turning the corner, another, smaller waiting room was positioned far more comfortably. A tall, thin woman stood by the door, smiling widely as he entered, "Hello! Daniel Howell, I presume?" She asked politely, sticking out a hand. Dan smiled softly, dropping one of his bags and raising an arm. She firmly took his hand and shook it, the smile still stuck to her face. She glanced to his bags, cocking her head to the side, "You seem to have a lot of bags there... Do you wanna take them to your dorm?"

Dan nodded, eagerly, "They're so heavy," he muttered, and she laughed, tipping her head back.

"Well, follow me," she flicked her wrist, motioning towards her. She followed down another hall, entering a common room. Tables, chairs, TVs, and pool tables decorated the room, and a set of stairs that split on either side sat dead-centre on the back wall. "This," she lifted her arms and spun around, and Dan smiled. She was nice. "Is the common room. After school, especially on weekends, students spend their time here, or in their dorms, or in their sections commons. As you've noticed, it's connected to the office. This entire building is Home Building. Have you got a map?"

Dan nodded quickly, handing her the sheet. She pulled up her index finger, pointing at the square with a pink-coated fingernail. "I'll show you to your room," and she headed for the stairs, and Dan quickly followed. She took a few of his bags and the two dragged them up the flights of stairs. As they reached the next storey, she pointed to the right, "That's the boys side. The next four levels up are all boys, same as the girls, but on the opposite side," she smiled widely. The two walked toward a big metal door, and she pressed 2 buttons, and they walked into a sleek elevator. 

Walking down another hall, Dan tried to remember everything she was saying, and as they walked into his bedroom, they dumped his bags by a spare bed. "Thank you so much," he smiled widely. She sat down on a chair at the desk, showing him around, and after ten minutes, they left and took a tour around the rest of the school.

* * *

Dan lay on his stomach, flipping through a manga, when he heard the gentle beeping of someone unlocking the door. He panicked, sitting up, and watched a tall, curly haired guy around his age enter the room. He didn't notice Dan at first, walking straight into the bathroom, and dipped his head into the sink to wash his face. Dan leant against the wall, stiff as a board, and watched the boy wipe his face and look in the mirror. Dan almost fell over as a sudden shriek echoed into the dorm, and the guy fell onto the floor, "Shit, I'm sorry!" Dan yelped, ducking under the blankets.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, mate. I didn't even see you," He laughed, and Dan tucked his head out from the blanket, watching him climb up from the white tiles and walk back into the bedroom. He leant his chin on Dan's bedrail, "Hi! PJ," he introduced himself, extending a hand. Dan sat up, the blankets falling down his back and he once again shook hands with a new acquaintance. 

"Daniel... -Dan," he corrected, firmly shaking PJ's hand. PJ smiled, stepping away from Dan's bed and leaping onto his own.

"So, a late arriver, huh?" He asked, leaning against the wall. He put his hands behind his head, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. His feet dangled over the bunk below his, which was covered in knick-knacks and suitcases still unpacked. The dresser beside his bed had almost all it's drawers opened, and messily half-packed.

"Late?" Dan asked, folding the corner of his page over and tucking his book back under his pillow, "I thought you guys only started yesterday?" He remembered walking past classrooms littered with children, and the principal telling him all about their new year.

PJ nodded, "Yeah! Today was the last entrance day. You were probably one of the last new kids," he smiled. "Everyone should be here, now."

"Are there four people in this dorm?" Dan asked, referring to the two bunk beds.

PJ shook his head, "Nope, just us. But, we got lucky," He beamed, leaping from the bed with a thud. Dan heard someone downstairs mutter, ' _Oh, shit_ '. "Some dorms  _do_ have four." Dan widened his eyes, astounded. "Hey, do you wanna meet my friends?"

* * *

PJ and Dan walked quietly out of the room, hearing the bustle of other students below them, and in surrounding hallways. PJ beckoned Dan toward the room to the left of their own, pressing in the code. Dan lifted a hand pointedly, "Uh, you're not supposed to know the code..."

PJ laughed, rolling his eyes, "You think these kids listen?" And pushed open the door. Dan stood awkwardly outside for a moment before PJ motioned for him to come in, "You're allowed to go in other people's rooms... As long as you leave the door open, but we don't often do that..."

Dan nodded gently, following him. This dorm was almost the same, the beds the only difference, positioned in another direction. A small boy sat on the bottom bunk, his brown hair swept aside as he flipped through a book. PJ stood by the bed, clicking his fingers in front of the boys eyes. He looked up quickly, smiling and shutting the book. He placed it by his side and reached his arm up, grabbing PJ's bicep and pulling him into the bed, "Ah!" They sat side by side, fairly close. 

The boy was watching PJ closely, almost snuggling into his side, before turning to see Dan. "Oh... Hello," he smiled softly.

PJ smiled, "Chris, this is Dan, my room mate," he smiled. "Dan, this is Chris," he introduced him. Dan didn't say anything, waving politely. "Hey, where's Phil?"

Chris pulled his book back up and flipped to where he was, "I think he went to the boy's commons, but I don't know..."

"Off we go, then!" PJ smiled, leaping out of the bed, "I'll see you, later," PJ said to Chris, flicking him in the skull playfully, and Chris rolled his eyes. Walking into the hallway, PJ climbed a set of stairs and walked down the hall.

* * *

Descending the large set of stairs, the babble of students became almost a roar, as about 400 students chat, watched TV, and played in the commons. Dan widened his eyes in astonishment, grasping onto PJ and following him. Diving and ducking past other pupil's, PJ walked into a corner where two couches and a coffee table sat. Two short girls sat close together, perched over a fashion magazine, eyeing it closely. One had brown hair and the other had blonde, and they marvelled over the new Autumn fashions. A boy and girl sat beside each other, chatting with a tall, thin boy with ebony hair. 

PJ coughed loudly, and they all looked up, smiling. Dan blushed, ducking his head as everyone noticed him, watching him closely. "Guys, this is Dan, he's my room-mate," he said, waving his arms in Dan's direction. Dan smiled lightly, waving. PJ went through the circle, pointing to each person, "This is Zoë, Louise, Phil, Marzia, and Felix," he smiled. And each person said hi, and welcomed him in. Dan gazed over Phil, noticing his piercing blue eyes that matched the ocean, tearing his eyes away when Phil noticed him watching. "Take a seat," PJ said, gesturing to a seat.

Dan sat carefully and quietly, silent for a moment. Zoë ripped herself fromm the magazine and sat on the coffee table corner, facing Dan. "So, you're new here? Where are you from?"

Dan coughed, clearing his throat, "Um, a little town south of Oxford... You wouldn't have heard of it. It's about a 4 hour's drive from here," he smiled.

She smiled, 'ahh-ing', and kept her questions persistent, "What grade are you in? Why'd you come here?"

Dan felt a little uncomfortable, but was glad to have someone so interested in him, "Uhm, I'm in 10th, and I came here because I was sick of my old school. And anyway, this school has generally smarter kids..."

Zoë ahh-ed again, tipping her head back, "You like it so far?"

"I've only been here for about an hour and a half, to be honest," he blushed.

"Oh! Sorry, well, welcome!"

The Louise girl dropped the magazine, and Dan noticed the tips of her hair had been dyed a blushing pink, "What extra curriculum subjects did you pick?" She asked, leaning forward. Her make-up sparkled in the soft lights, and her straight teeth glimmered.

"I picked Drama, Geography Extras, and Japanese," he smiled.

Marzia spoke up, her voice thick with accent, "I picked Japanese, too! It'll be my third language," she smiled widely.

"Really? What other language can you speak?"

Marzia shifted her eyes to the side, as if it wasn't obvious, "Well, I'm from Italy..."

"Oh, cool!"

Marzia smiled again, giggling, and falling back against Felix, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. Phil was watching Dan carefully, and Dan felt himself stiffen up, his face turning bright red. Everyone seemed to fall back into conversation again, including Dan, and he felt at home.

 

* * *

At 5:30, a large bell rang loudly in the Home Building. A joined sigh echoed in the room as everyone whined, climbing the stairs. "What's that bell?" Dan asked, and Phil walked beside him. 

"Oh, that's the dorm bell," Phil said, smiling. Dan hadn't talked to Phil one-on-one yet, and Phil's warm voice was quite surprisingly soothing. "It means the students go back to their dorm to study or settle down before dinner. I hear you're next door to me?"

Dan nodded, talking to him directly, staring into the azure blue eyes Phil held. "Yep!"

"What classes did you say you were taking? For, extras?"

"Oh, Drama, Geography Extras, and Japanese," Dan answered, turning toward the right, departing the girls. 

"Really? I'm taking the same, except for Geography Extras. I took English Literature and Communications. Maybe we'll be in the same class?" Phil wondered aloud, nudging Dan's shoulder playfully. 

"I hope so!" Dan answered, beaming. He'd already made a large group of friends. One of his biggest fears upon arriving to a new community was making friends, and apparently, he didn't need to worry. Walking side by side, still, Dan separated from Phil at the last moment, unlocking his door with a struggle. As Phil entered his own dorm, he waved Dan off, smiling widely, shutting the door behind him. Dan eventually opened his door, climbing onto his bed and staring at the ceiling, releasing a contented sigh. What a great first day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, PLEASE, send feedback @fivepixelphan on tumblr <3


End file.
